Easter Confessions
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Inuyasha's with Kikyo again, and Kagome's had enough. Can Inuyasha sort out his feelings, prevent Kagome being hurt, and still make it in time for Easter?


Disclaimer: Do not own, so do not sue.

Long black hair whipped through the air as a young girl raced around the hut, packing everything in sight into a massive yellow backpack. Tomorrow was Easter, how could she have forgotten? She'd promised her mother she'd be back for their traditional Easter Egg hunt around the shrine. Her grandpa had even agreed to make the hunt extra hard this year. Which meant it would take them a whole ten minutes to find them all, as apposed to the normal five.

Glancing around for the tell-tale sign of silver, her heart sank as she spied a snake-like demon weaving through the trees. Her three companions saw it too. "Come on Kagome," A young woman told her gently, "Why don't we walk you to the well." Kagome spun to face her friends, fighting to keep her unshed tears from falling. "Sure Sango," She smiled forcefully, "I'd like that." The two girls and a small child with a busy fox tail slowly walked towards the Bone-eater's Well, while the young man stayed behind. "Inuyasha you idiot," the man muttered under his breath, "Why can't you see what's right in front of your nose?" Sango suddenly stopped, realising the monk wasn't behind them. "Miroku," she cried, "Are you coming or not?" The monk quickly raced to catch up to the women.

Inuyasha stood before Kikyo, under the outspread arms of the Goshinboku. The dead priestess gazed mournfully at him, trying to guilt him into following her into the afterlife. The hanyou's resolve was slowly dissolving before his eyes when a particular scent reached his nose. Kagome's delicate fragrance, laced with saline. His nose told him she was crying, but his ears said she was headed to the well. Muttering a quick apology to the dead miko, he raced toward the well, trying to head Kagome off.

A red and silver blur suddenly appeared before Kagome. "Just where do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha demanded, "I don't remember you asking if you could go home." Kagome breathed deeply, trying not to let show how angry and upset she was. How dare he run off to Kikyo, then get mad at her for wanting to see her family? "That's because I didn't," She told him, shouldering him out of the way as she continued on to the well. A clawed hand gripping her arm prevented her from going any further. "That's not good enough," the hanyou replied.

She was officially angry. She had stood aside and watched as the hanyou continually ran to the dead miko, each time breaking her heart a little more. Every time she thought they were growing a little closer, every time she thought there was actually a chance he could love her, he managed to throw it in her face. She was sick and tired of picking up the shattered pieced of her wounded heart and trying to fit them back together.

"How stupid of me," she spat, determinedly showing him the back of her head, "I forgot, my family isn't as important as Kikyo, or jewel shards. At least not to you. Well guess what, they're important to me, which is why I'm leaving. I'm going home, because I promised my mother I would be home for Easter. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me, but you're obviously too busy sucking Kikyo's face to be bothered with anyone else. Well you know what, I'm sick of being jerked around like I don't matter. Why don't you just let me go and get Kikyo to help you find the rest of the jewel shard and leave me alone you miserable excuse for a HALF-BREED!"

Inuyasha managed to catch a glimpse of her fury before his head snapped suddenly to the right. Kagome's eyes widened as she realised what she'd just said and done, before racing off to the well and leaping into its depths. Inuyasha gingerly touched the red, hand-shaped welt on his face. Somehow it hurt far worse then being 'sat' ten times over. Gazing at the well, he realised the pain wasn't in his face alone, but also a stabbing pain in his chest. He suddenly felt like his heart had been torn, shredded into little pieces and scattered to the winds. Why did her leaving impact his so much more then Kikyo's. Before he'd had a chance to contemplate the matter further, he suddenly found himself kissing the earth, only this time it wasn't because of 'sit' but the weight of Sango's Hiraiikotsu and Miroku's staff colliding with the back of his head. Shippo kicked a small cloud of dust over the fallen hanyou, then quickly grabbed Sango's hand and ran for the safety of Keade's hut before Inuyasha could pummel him into the ground.

"Congratulations Inuyasha," Miroku told him coldly, "Your stupidity has soared to new heights. You've sunk to a new low, and just when I thought you could get now lower. Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Kagome? Until you realise the reason why Kagome's so upset, I forbid you from entering that well. I don't expect you to heed my words, but if you ever want Kagome to return, you will do as I say, if not, I fear you will lose her forever."

Inuyasha had been preparing to do just that, leap through the well to her time and drag her back to the feudal era, but Miroku's words hit too close to home. What could he have done that would make Kagome leave him forever. Was she really that angry with him? Then he remembered her comment about him being a 'miserable excuse for a half-breed'. Her words stung, far worse then anyone's ever had before. Hell, even Kikyo had called him a half-breed, but still, Kagome saying it tore at his soul. He was deeply wounded, yet somehow, he knew, she was hurting far worse.

Kagome ran straight to her bedroom, and had been about to throw herself on her bed when her friend Eri walked in. "Kagome," She cried, rushing to her friend's side, "What's wrong. Did you have another fight with your possessive boyfriend again?" Kagome nodded mutely, seeking comfort in her friend's embrace as she let a torrent of tears soak her friend's blouse. "Only I doubt he'll ever want to speak me again," she mumbled into her friend's shirt, "I said such terrible things. I didn't even mean any of them. He just made me so mad, and I couldn't help myself. I just released all of my anger, frustration and pain out on him. I'd be lucky if he ever wanted to see to me again." Eri nodded, making soft, soothing noises as she finger combed Kagome's hair, all the while just letting her cry out all of her problems. "I know what you need," Eri spoke up, "My boss called just about an hour ago. We're understaffed tonight and he wanted to know if I knew anyone who could fill in. I know it's kinda short notice, but I think you'd be great, and you'll earn yourself a little cash." Kagome nodded silently, maybe working would take her mind off Inuyasha.

The miko stood in front of a mirror inside the friend's work, wondering how she'd managed to get herself into this mess. Three years of shard hunting had turned her body into muscle, giving her a slim, toned frame, while eighteen years of living had defined her curves, marking her as a desirable woman. The clothes she had to wear for tonight though, was something she would never wear in public. Pink silk shoes enclosed small feet. Her trim legs, sheathed in sheer pantyhose. A strapless leotard, made of stiff, pink silk cuddled her form, emphasising her delicate curves. Long dark curls were pinned half-up, covering a headband, making the twin bunny-ears sitting on top of her head appear to be attached, while a cotton-tail was stuck to her bottom.

Tonight she was to work as a waitress at a classy bar. Eri, Yuka and Ayume were standing beside her, dressed in the same outfits. They too would be working tonight. Finishing the final touches of her make-up, Kagome sighed softly. This was it, the doors would open soon, and then the Easter festivities would begin. Walking out of the employee's area, Kagome groaned inwardly. Standing beside the bar, was none other then Hojo, dressed in crisp black pants, white shirt, black vest and black bowtie. Hojo, it seemed, would be working as a waiter.

Inuyasha growled, he didn't care anymore, Kagome had been gone from his sight for too long. He didn't care if she didn't want to see him, all he knew was he couldn't live without seeing her. Launching himself out of the Goshinboku, he hurled himself down the well. The sooner he got to Kagome's time, the better. Climbing out the other side, he swore softly. Tonight was a new moon. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha felt himself becoming human. Growling, he thumped the side of the well. Perfect timing, just when he needed his demonic senses the most, he turns human. Now how was he supposed to find Kagome?

Kagome grumbled as she made her way back to the bar. She was sick of the sleazy comments the men in the room kept throwing her way. It had only been a couple of hours and already she'd heard over fifty different versions of being asked to join the party in their pants. Half-way to the counter, an arm grabbed her waist, pulling her backwards until she came crashing down on to an extremely excited lap. "Hey Darlin'" A husky voice purred in her ear, "How about we go have us some fun. What'd u think love?" Kagome began to struggle out of his grip, but he held her firm with one arm. The other began to roam, slowly memorizing her body. "Let me GO!" she screamed, but her voice was lost in the crowd, "I said LET ME GO!"

Kagome was desperate now. She had to find some way to make him release her, but no one seemed to hear, or care about her plight. Giving it one last go, she stopped her stiletto into his shin, while squirming with all she had. A sudden shock ran throw her when she realised his hands were no longer wondering the outside of her clothing. The drunk's hands were now slowly slithering over her breast and hip.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she slowly came to the realisation that she probably wouldn't retain her innocence past this night. About to accept her fate, hope flooded her being when she heard a rather pissed voice sound in clear resolution through the resounding buzz. "Get your hands off her," a voice demanded, "Or I'll be forced to remove them."

Not giving the drunk time to respond, a black haired man ripped his hands from Kagome, violet eyes flashing murderously as he glared at the drunk. Peeling of his fire-rat haori, he wrapped it around Kagome's slim form, not letting his eyes leave the man who had been trying to violate the miko. The drunk never stood a chance. Standing to face the man who'd stolen his fun, the drunk pulled his arm back to take a swing, but the man got in first. Two swift punches and a kick later, and the drunk was out cold. "Come on Kagome," he told her harshly, "We're leaving." Gripping her hand tightly in his, he strode to the door, punching out anyone who tried to stop them from leaving.

Kagome's eyes shifted slightly to the man besides her. She could tell he was angry, but not just at the drunk. He was mad at her, and she knew why. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she murmured, "I didn't mean to call you a half-breed. I was just angry and upset, and you were the person who made me mad. Thank you though, for tonight I mean."

Inuyasha spun, pinning the miko against the wall. "You think I'm mad because of that?" he yelled at her, "Okay, maybe at first I was, but what were you thinking, wearing so little and parading around in a place full of men who smelt randier then a pack demons in heat? If you wanted to become their mate you were going the right way about it. Just be thankful I decided to check on you. If I hadn't, who knows how many would've tried to make you their mate."

Inuyasha sighed, placing his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her delicate scent, shaking slightly. Kagome suddenly realised he was actually crying. Inuyasha, the son of the great demon lord, was crying.

"Damn it wench," he murmured, still shakily inhaling her fragile fragrance, "When did you gain such a hold over me? When you smile, it lifts me higher then the stars. When you cry, my soul bleeds, but when you called me a 'half-breed' today, I felt my heart tear. Not even Kikyo could do that to me. Her smiled didn't light up the night, her tears never made the clouds cry, and her words never made me feel as bad as you did. I spent all day trying to work out what it was, but it wasn't until I smelt that man's lust that I realised, I wanted to be the one holding you close. I wanted to be the one who wakes up to find you still nestled in my embrace. I almost lost you tonight, and I don't think I could live, knowing you belonged to someone else. I love you Kagome. More then I've ever loved anyone else. More then I ever loved Kikyo, and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "Your love is all I've ever wanted. I love you so much, and I'm so thankful you came tonight. I know I wouldn't be able to live if you hadn't intervened." Inuyasha glazed into her eyes momentarily, before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Come on Kags," he murmured against her lips, "Let's get you home." Kagome nodded amiably, "You better mean the shrine," she told him as he led her back towards the shrine, his hand clutching hers, "Because I still have stuff to do tomorrow with my family." Releasing her hand, Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. Placing a chaste kiss on her neck Inuyasha smirked, "Whatever Kags," he told her, "But only if I'm staying too." Kagome smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Deal."

Mrs Higurashi opened her daughter's door only to find Kagome curled up in her bed, spooned against a wide-awake Inuyasha. Seeing Kagome's mother, Inuyasha began to nuzzle his miko into waking up. "Time to wake up," he told a sleepy miko, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Kagome growled at him, before wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him into her kiss. Inuyasha moaned slightly when he felt her mouth yield to his tongue. He spent a few more moments in bliss before pulling away. Nipping her neck softly, he murmured a soft 'I love you,' before sliding out from under the covers.

Suddenly realising what the day was, Kagome leapt out of bed screaming a big 'Happy Easter' before rushing downstairs. Inuyasha smirked as he saw what she was wearing. Kagome had changed into her pyjamas, but had still opted to keep his haori tied over the top. Racing after his miko, he found her and Souta waiting anxiously. After briefly teaching Inuyasha the rules of an Easter Egg hunt, Mrs Higurashi told them all the eggs had been hidden.

Souta raced away, searching for eggs in all the usual places, while Kagome followed Inuyasha, letting his nose do the work while she scored the goods. Using Inuyasha's demonic abilities, Kagome managed to find the most eggs, but Mrs Higurashi divided the entire load into three piles. Grabbing their share, Kagome and Inuyasha sat beneath the Goshinboku. Glancing over at her hanyou, Kagome saw he had no eggs left, but he did have a smear of chocolate on his nose. Leaning over, she licked the chocolate off, causing Inuyasha to gulp, while trying to suppress the tightening of his hakama. "Kagome," he began, "Once we've defeated Naraku, would you, maybe, possibly, consider becoming my mate?" The miko tilted his head before placing a lingering kiss to his lips. Inuyasha sighed, savouring the flavour. "Yes," Kagome whispered, "Nothing would make me happier." Inuyasha beamed, a true smile, before attacking her lips with a passion she'd never felt before. The hanyou smirked to himself, they wouldn't be returning to the feudal era today…not that Kagome needed to know.

Please read and review, and have an amazing easter.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
